Prelude
by FishyFishes
Summary: a childhood story between hiba and goku. hiba's indirect involvement with changing goku's life. KHR belongsto akira amano. T for the F word


**PRELUDE**

**How Hibari unknowingly affected Gokudera's life before the whole mafia business started**

**Dedication to Gokudera, can take it as a late birthday fic.**

Another boring ball hosted by one of Father's friends.

The raven-haired boy closed his eyes and let the kneeling butler adjust his cerulean tie. He stretched his arms and felt the butler doing a last check on his sleek black suit, straightening the perfectly white collar. A collar that seamlessly accentuated the long, pale neck, but would look ridiculous otherwise.

"Master Kyouya." The butler addressed, standing up with a bow and retreated to the line of servants.

The boy slowly opened his long eyes. The golden chandeliers in the guest room, like the expensive-looking furniture, Victorian. A showy display of the owner's extravagant taste.

He frowned slightly.

His gaze travelled to his servant, no, they follow his father's orders—his father's dogs, all bowing in a neat, black line- so lifeless, but isn't himself like one of them? The mere thought disgusted the boy, unbeknownst to him that his pride was the one thing that did not allow his fall from grace.

"Master Kyouya, if you are ready, please proceed to the hall." The butler spoke impassively.

Hibari looked at the butler with distaste, then turned and made his way to the door. His progress was followed by the butler dashing to the door with a certain poise in his hurried steps and held the door open for his young master.

The brightly lit hall was jostling with people. Ladies in poufy dresses took up quite a bit of space. The hall was filled with successful Mafioso, people from the underworld, well-known assassins and famous criminals. People known for their capability of killing in cold-blood.

And he was used to getting praises from these people at the age of 6. Father was nowhere to be seen, and the butler stalked him as usual.

Then a deep voice said, with some hint of a tease, " Ah… I see the little lady-killer son of yours." Chuckles. Hibari narrowed his eyes, he was amused at the things herbivores find funny. "Not as many ladies dropped dead from the sight of my son as yours." It never failed to amuse Hibari how Father could have a completely different personality in front of his friends.

Laughter from the crowd, more tinkling of wine glasses banging together.

Hibari gritted his teeth.

Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a quick flick of silver, the end of a green train behind the column.

"What are you staring at, Kyouya?" the man who started it all suddenly averted his full attention to the boy. "My son's going to perform soon, he's about the same age as you. Haha, get along ok?" he said gently.

"Hn." Hibari turned his away, earning a fierce "Kyouya!" from Father. His first name, used by Father, sent goosebumps down his neck. "Your son is so cool! And he's pretty, if my daughter was half as elegant…" sighed a plumpy woman with regret in her voice.

Hibari rounded on the woman, tonfas at hand. "Say that again, herbivore. And I'll bite you to death." He snapped dangerously, the steel spikes on his tonfas flaring.

"Kyouya!"

"Such potential to be a great Mafioso, such a wonderful son you have." The plump woman continued jealously.

His pride provoked, Hibari was ready to attack when the weird man spoke with a dignity that could not be ignored. "Now now, Kyouya, my son's performing, wouldn't you like to sit down and enjoy the performance?"

To the hell with your son, thought the Japanese boy, but sat down in disgruntlement all the same.

As if on cue, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the sleek black grand piano at a corner of the room. A hush went across the room. All eyes were on the piano.

Then a silver-haired boy came into view. He was sleekly dressed in the universal Mafioso costume—black suit, white shirt, black tie, polished black leather shoes. The boy took a small bow to the crowd. Immediately Hibari noticed something wrong. The boy was swaying a little, and he constantly blinked his eyes like he was on drugs, his spring green eyes were flicked slightly heaven-wards in a dreamy-like fashion. Ignoring the ominous purple shrouding the boy, Hibari assumed that all pianists are crazy like this.

And when he played… Hibari can only call it abstract. The clapping audience proved Hibari right. 'Gorgeous piece', 'modern'… praises for the boy flooded in to the delightfully surprised father. "Hayato is very talented, huh? Kyouya is just a violent brat." Father laughed, casually exchanging words with the herbivorously weird man. Hibari creased his eyebrows ever so slightly at his father's words, he appeared quite delighted that his son was a 'violent brat'.

The pianist drunkenly staggered to the table. The man frowned a little, seeing his son in this state. "Take Hayato somewhere to rest. Bianchi?" he turned to a teenage girl sitting at the table that Hibari noticed only then. The girl sighed. "Yes Father, I fed Hayato my cookies. Didn't even say thank you, you should really start implanting a sense of respect into Hayato now, seeing how impertinent he is." "Bianchi!" the man gently scolded his daughter, "you do realize that your weapon is your cooking, right?"

The girl shrugged, "seeing the response to his concert, you should actually thank me, Father."

True enough, the number of people coming to congratulate the man was just too much for Hibari to bear, he was surrounded by smiling, nodding herbivores and he was getting extremely uncomfortable. He scanned around for a isolated place. then he met the a pair green eyes.

They belonged to a young woman in a green silk gown. The woman was staring transfixedly at… ah yes, the Hayato boy, as he was being supported by two butlers, out of the hall. She is his mother, Hibari thought. Not only because of the green eyes and silver hair, but the pianist boy was the carbon copy of his mother.

But didn't the herbivore have a wife already? Hibari recalled seeing a pink-haired woman being with him.

Wao, this ball just got interesting, Hibari smirked to himself.

Hibari smirked, for he had successfully evaded the butler who led a bunch of useless servants in search of the missing 'Master Kyouya'.

Hibari had never felt much of a stalker, but today the needs called for it. Currently he was quietly observing at the silverette who hid behind the pillar, watching her son's resting figure.

The door to the rest room, an impossible border that cruelly divides the mother and son. Hibari highly doubt that it was the only thing standing in the way of the mother-son reunion.

The woman was peeking over the pillar, such a contented, worried expression hang on her face that it wrenches any heart.

Worried about her son… Hayato something, Hibari could not exactly recall.

Hibari growled at the hesitance the woman shown on her face. To go in or not to go in, that's a fucking question? It was at times like this Hibari really resented herbivorous behaviours. Holding back, was something doesn't appear on Hibari's 'to do' list. That was probably another reason Hibari hated about the mafia. There are too many rules to conform to, too many dark secrets loitering, too much restraining.

He walked straight up to the woman and spoke rigidly, "Just go and make yourself a part of his life already."

The woman stared at him.

He must be a strange sight, a young boy, going up to an adult, spouting something random things that actually did not concern him one bit and actually sounds quite stupid and illogical without the context. Hibari cursed at himself for being so abrupt, for now the herbivore was staring at him in shock.

So Hibari just continued glaring at her.

Then a smile spread on her face, like the sunrise, bit by bit, the glow seemed to warm up every inch of her face. Her green eyes were filled with gratitude as she whispered, "thank you."

For what? Hibari wondered. But herbivores are weird this way.

So he turned and walked away, not realizing that his words gave the mother, Lavina her name, enough courage to ask the man who had fathered the child for permission to visit the child, and for three years before her death, she left the boy as much love as a mother at a distance can.

**So how is it? This is an idea I got while daydreaming… it is meant to be a short fic but I'm currently thinking making it into a longer fic? So should it be concerning Gokudera & Hibari or maybe some childhood stories of each KHR character?**

**Haha hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
